


happy birthday, tooru

by divine_fanfics



Series: happy birthday, haikyuu [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_fanfics/pseuds/divine_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy birthday, tooru

tooru is such a flirt, we know that. But he's OUR flirt, cutie and sweetie. I don't even understand why iwaizumi calls him Shittykawa, Trashykawa or Crappykawa. 

He should be called Cutiekawa, Sweetiekawa, or Prettykawa. 

Today is Oikawa's birthday, and we should celebrate our grand king's special day. 

Happy birthday, Tooru. 

My best friend Niccah has thought of crazy stuff to do today (some we did) and we can't wait to see what YOU have come up with. So, here they are...

Programs for Oikawa day;  
1\. Make Oikawa haters call you the great king/queen (bonus points if they bow)  
2\. Go around the school (or house) SHOUTING that you love Oikawa so much.  
3\. Get the school band (or choir) to sing happy birthday.  
4\. Simply tell fellow Oikawa lovers to celebrate his special day.  
5\. Call yourself Oikawa Tooru and have you best friend portray your Iwa-chan(bonus points if you have more friends to portray the Aoba Johsai team)  
6\. Think up more rules to follow on this special day!

 

And make sure to tell in the comment section what rules you have thought of or how your Oikawa day went out. Have fun and Happy Birthday Oikawa!!!

We love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
